


so we can get some

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bisexual!Juno, Cunnilingus, Duck is Lowkey in Love with Juno and No One Can Tell Me Otherwise, F/M, Feelings, Friends with Benefits-esque, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protected Sex, Vaginal Sex, WOC!Juno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Duck reminisces, and then makes some new memories.





	so we can get some

**Author's Note:**

> hello all I'm back at it again with some taz fic, this time for the amnesty arc. juno/duck is my lowkey OTP and no one can stop me! i see this as taking place after ep19, references a little bit that happened in that arc. it also really ended up being an exercise in nailing down duck's voice
> 
> this was a lotta fun to write! big thanks to hannah for beta'ing even tho she hasn't listened to taz much yet.
> 
> enjoy!

As Duck recounts the pot-filled antics of their youth, he studiously avoids mentioning certain _other_ antics, even as the memories flash before his eyes like some kind of slideshow. He blinks them away, focuses on Juno standing before him in the forest instead. He doesn’t think about when they were young and dumb and just looking to get some; he doesn’t think about the stained couch in the furniture section of the old department store—definitely _not_.

Something about that moment, though, in the forest with Juno, dredges up all those memories and Duck can’t quite seem to keep them at bay.

 

 

 

“Duck?”

He looks up with a start, nearly upending his mug of coffee all down his front.

Juno laughs. “Woah there,” she says as she raises a hand cautiously. “You alright?”

Duck blinks at her. Juno’s deep brown hair is braided over one shoulder. He distinctly remembers a time when she wore it in a high, tight ponytail—and how it looked when she tugged the elastic from her hair.

“M’fine,” he answers, belated. “Long night.”

It’s true enough. All night spent at Amnesty, researching the latest abomination with the rest of the Pine Guard. Ned had called it quits around one, and Aubrey around two, alongside Dani; Duck had elected to stay up a little longer with Mama, but they had turned in sometime around half past three. He’d even ended up staying the night in a spare room at the Amnesty, something he hasn’t ever done. He’s keenly aware of how his uniform is rumpled, and he’s hoping Juno won’t notice.

“Jeez, Duck, you ever heard of dry cleaning?” She asks as she leans on his desk and plucks at the front of his uniform.

_So much for that_ , Duck thinks with a fond shake of his head. “Long night,” he repeats.

Juno laughs again, a soft sound just like she used to in high school. “Sometimes it’s like you’ve hardly changed at all.”

Duck smiles back at her. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

There’s a glint in Juno’s eyes as she stares right back at him, mirrors his grin but wider. “I meant it as one,” she promises.

 

 

 

It only ever happened in their teenage years, as if hitting mile-marker twenty flipped some kind of switch in their heads.

Part of that, of course, was the fact that Juno moved on while Duck stayed in Kepler. He remembers when Juno left for the big city and had come back a few months later with Julie-Ann in tow. _My girlfriend_ , Juno had said. Duck had been happy for her—still is, even though Julie-Ann is long-since out of the picture.

Duck himself doesn’t date much, just never been partial to it; he’s a weird one, always has been, and it’s always been hard to find someone he jives with. And sure, maybe, just _maybe_ , there’s always been a latent fear that his ‘Chosen One’ destiny factored into his love life too. Like, maybe he’s got a soulmate out there predetermined for him—or worse, just that whoever he happened to end up with was doomed because of his destiny. So Duck has always been one to steer clear of longer-term things.

That’s part of what made his and Juno’s _thing_ so perfect. Easy, stringless, no expectations beyond feeling good.

He still misses it a bit, same way that he misses his sister and his parents and all sorts of things he left behind. Duck goes to sleep dreaming of deep brown hair tickling his face.

 

 

 

“Fancy seeing you here, stranger.”

Duck looks up from his lukewarm beer to see Juno looming over his little table. He nods. “Evenin’, Juno.”

She smiles and slides into the seat opposite him. A few moments later, a waitress stops by with a fresh beer—presumably for Duck—and a whiskey sour for Juno. _She’s always had good taste_ , Duck thinks, watching her twist the orange rind around in her glass.

“What brings you out tonight, Duck Newton?”

He shrugs. “A night with nothing else to do. Beats sitting at home.” _Just barely_ , he says to himself. He’d been about to call it a night when Juno had shown up. Serendipitous.

“About the same,” Juno agrees. “Especially with all the crazy shit that’s been happening in the forest, I needed to unwind.” She raises her glass in a mock-toast before taking a long sip.

“I know.” Duck bites his tongue on an apology. Not only is the whole mess with abominations _not_ his fault, but he couldn’t very well let Juno in on it at all. Letting Pigeon in on it was bad enough; that girl is too excitable for her own good, and Duck still worries it’s only a matter of time before she goes blabbing to someone else. From there, it’s only a hop, skip, and jump away before Juno knows.

“You look awful deep in thought for someone who’s trying to relax,” Juno observes.

Duck finishes off his flat beer and trades it out for the fresh one at the edge of the table. It’s different than what he normally orders, with a slice of orange dropped into the glass. It’s not as bright a flavor as he would’ve guessed by the color, but it’s pleasant, refreshing. “So much going on lately. Just like you said.”

Juno nods along. She twirls the straw in her drink before plucking it out and cleaning it off. Duck’s ears burn. “You up for a dance, Ducky?”

A nostalgic thrill runs through Duck. _A nickname for a nickname_ , he remembers fondly. “You know I don’t dance.”

Juno quirks an eyebrow at him as she sips her drink. “I distinctly remember a time or two about, what, fifteen years ago? Dancing on the hood of that beat-up Mustang…” She trails off with a smirk.

“We agreed to _never_ speak of that.” Duck tilts his glass at her, aiming for reproachful but feeling like he lands more in the zone of flirtatious. Not that it’s a _bad_ thing, per se. Just… not quite his intention. He sets his beer down with a shaking hand.

“No, no, _you_ agreed to never speak of it. _I_ did no such thing.” She polishes off her drink and stands. She holds out a hand to Duck. “C’mon. One dance isn’t gonna kill you.”

“You willing to bet on that? ‘Sides, gotta finish my drink. Can’t leave this ten-dollar monstrosity unfinished and going flat.”

Juno rolls her eyes. The hand extended to Duck shifts and curls around his glass, instead. She lifts it from the table and drinks it, steadily tilting her head back as she drains the whole glass until the orange slice sits suctioned to the bottom. She lets out a burp after and follows it up with a giggle.

She says, “It was only six bucks, mind you, but you’re right. Waste not, want not.”

Now she reaches out and grabs Duck’s wrist. “Now, c’mon,” she says again, and Duck lets himself be tugged out of his chair. They stagger their way to the scarcely populated dancefloor. A bar in a small town like Kepler isn’t exactly hopping with activity; most of the people around them are either slow-dancing to the country pop song playing, or they’re thrashing and writhing like the drunkards they are.

Juno and Duck find something in between: more than a sway but far away from a grind. Juno’s hips under Duck’s hands feels familiar, even if it isn’t.

Juno lets her arms fall across Duck’s shoulders as they dance. Her nose brushes his.

“This is nice. Been tired of dancing all on my own,” she says, speaking low to be heard over the music. “I usually come out here once or twice a month but no one ever seems to want to dance.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Duck retorts.

Juno’s grin is coy, a little shy. “No one worth my while, I guess. Or no one willing to take a chance on the me. To intimidated, I think.” She winks.

Duck swallows; he wonders if Juno can feel his heart beating with how close they’re pressed together. “You ever talk to Julie-Ann?”

Juno’s eyes widen in surprise. “Haven’t talked to her in at least five years. We’re friends on Facebook, though. You know how that goes.”

Duck nods, even though he doesn’t. He doesn’t use Facebook for much of anything, really.

“She seems happy these days, though. She’s got kids, can you believe it? Someone _our_ age, already startin’ a family.”

Duck laughs under his breath. “Can’t say I can, honestly.”

“Me neither.” Her fingertips tickle across the nape of his neck. “Say, Duck?”

“Mm?” Duck’s mouth is a little dry as he waits.

Juno licks her lips. “Wanna get outta here?”

 

 

He can’t help but compare what happened _then_ to what’s happening _now_. The way her kisses have changed and the way she’s taller, though still not quite as tall as Duck himself. Her hair is shorter than it was at the end of high school but it uncurls easily between his fingers as he undoes her braid. He makes sure to keep the hair tie around his wrist for safekeeping.

“Duck, you with me?” She breathes into his mouth as the front door to her apartment latches shut. She’s got him backed up against it, cornered.

“I’m with you,” he assures her. His hands move from her hips to her ass and squeeze.

Juno lets out a squeaky sound in response and it dissolves into a laugh. “Good god, Duck Newton, so _forward_.” Even so, she curls her arms around his neck and hitches one leg up around his hip. He’s not a strong man by any means, but Juno is pretty light; it’s easy enough to hook his hand under her ass and lift, grunting only a little.

“Forgive me if I bump into some shit. Isn’t like I’ve been here before,” he mumbles against the curve of her neck. “Bedroom?” He asks and gets a nip to his ear in response.

She keeps nipping and biting and tugging at his skin as he stumbles his way to her bedroom. It’s down a hall, and he nearly crashes into the bathroom first before making his way down to the slightly ajar bedroom door. He kicks at it to swing it open and they go tumbling in. They barely make it to the bed in time before Duck drops Juno—landing her right on the mattress.

She bounces and giggles. “Smooth.” She reaches up and tugs at the front of his tee shirt to yank him down on the bed with her. As she pulls him along, she scoots back until she can lay her head on her pillow, brown hair spread in tendrils.

“Missed this,” Duck finds himself saying as he kisses the hollow of her neck. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Her nails dig into his back even through his clothes. “I’ve got some idea, I think.” Juno yanks him in for a kiss. It’s deep and slow and gives Duck time to settle in the cradle of her hips.

Neither of them have undressed yet and the friction of their clothes is a little rough. Duck pulls back long enough to pull off his cotton tee and then start on Juno’s blouse. It’s a sheer, pretty thing that lays airily around her body. It comes off easily and reveals the deep brown lace of her bra, so close to her skin tone she almost looks nude.

She pushes him back a little further and sits up to help with the undressing. She unhooks her bra first—for which Duck is immeasurably grateful, since he hasn’t fumbled with bra clasps in about four years—and then goes for his belt. He lets her undo it and slip it from the loops of his jeans; it ends up tossed aside with a soft thud.

Juno unbuttons his pants and Duck shimmies them down his thighs, then helps Juno to do the same. It’s considerably harder since her pants are a sight tighter than Duck’s own, but they get there eventually, pulling and tugging until the damn things are off and dropped over the side of the bed. It leaves Juno in nothing but lacy brown panties, ones that clearly match her bra, and Duck in sagging jeans and too-tight boxer briefs.

Juno scoots away from him longer enough to rummage around in her bedside table and in the blink of an eye, a little foil packet hits Duck square in the chest.

She grins at him when he catches the packet in his hand. “What’re you waiting for, Duck Newton? An engraved invitation?”

Duck shakes his head, closes his fingers around the little packet, and finally gets out of his jeans and boxers. Then, after a beat of consideration, he sets the condom back on the bedspread and shimmies his way down the length of the mattress and down Juno’s body. He’s struck by the sudden urge to try something he only ever dared to do twice in high school.

Juno’s breathing hitches. “Duck…”

“This alright?” He asks as his lips skirt the lacy edge of her underwear. “Just say the word, Juno, and—?”

A hand knots in his hair. “S’fine, Ducky. More than.”

Duck flashes her a smile and then hooks one finger into the waistband of her panties and pulls. They slide down to reveal her mon, her swollen clit peeking out from its hood, and the slickness between her lips a little further down. Duck swallows and leans in, overwhelmed by the scent and heat of Juno but unwilling to stop.

He presses his tongue to Juno’s clit and relishes her shiver. He seals his lips around her and runs his tongue against her in a quick, short pattern. She hooks a leg over his shoulder and cries out when he slides one finger into her.

“Oh, fuck,” she moans. A quick glance up tells Duck that her head is thrown back and her breasts bounce as she gasps for breath. “Been too long,” she gasps.

Duck doesn’t ask if she means in general or if, impossibly, she means with _him_ specifically. He’s not sure which answer would be better. He hunches his back for a better angle and teases her clit with the tip of his tongue. He keeps at the maddening pace right up until Juno’s heel lands against his back none too gently, and he adds another finger inside her.

“Duck, c’mon,” Juno whines. The hand still locked in his hair clenches and a moan erupts from Duck’s mouth. The bursts of pain have him wrenching back as he pants for air. “Don’t got all day.” Juno’s lips quirk in a smile.

“Got somewhere to be, Juno?” Duck asks as he crooks his fingers inside her. “Should’a told me sooner. I had some plans in mind, y’know.”

Juno shivers underneath him. “Plans like what?”

Duck hums. He licks his lips again and can taste the salt of her on his bottom lip, just faintly. “Was gonna make you come,” he replies, low and earnest. Around his two fingers, Juno clenches. “That alright with you?”

Juno lets out a shuddering sigh and spreads her legs wider. To his surprise, Juno shakes her head and tugs slightly on his hair to pull him up, away from her clit.

“I want you inside me, Duck Newton. Now.” Juno’s brown eyes are bright and fiery as she stares him down and Duck nods hastily. He reaches for the condom again as her fingers slip from his hair; he swallows a whine at the loss. He brushes the tips of his fingers over the spot that makes Juno’s eyes flutter shut before withdrawing his fingers entirely.

Before he can tear the condom open, Juno reaches out and strokes a hand along his cock. She never looks away from him as she strokes, and suddenly Duck feels himself careening toward orgasm.

“Juno, gotta stop,” he says breathlessly. Juno strokes him once, twice more before pulling away. She flicks at the condom in his hand and Duck scrambles to get the foil packet open.

He’s keenly aware of Juno watching him as he slips the condom on and lines himself up at her entrance.

“Tired of waiting on you, Duck,” Juno tells him in a warning tone. “Move, or I’ll have to make you.”

Duck pushes forward and slides into Juno in one fell thrust, smooth and easy and punctuated by their identical gasps. Juno arches up against Duck and her nipples brush over the faint dusting of hair on his chest, and he presses closer to the sensation as he sinks in to the hilt. For a moment, they lay there.

“Duck—?”

“Gimme a minute,” he says, still unable to catch his breath.

_It’s been too long_ , he thinks in a mirror of Juno earlier—and then he starts to thrust. He hides his face against her neck and mouths clumsily at the sweat-slick skin that he finds. When he nips at her pulse point, Juno shudders and locks her legs around his waist.

“C’mon,” she urges, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. “That all you got?”

Duck doesn’t have to look up to know there’s a challenging glint in Juno’s eyes. He obeys, regardless of her goading tone. He pulls out until only the tip of his dick is inside her before thrusting in entirely, wringing a moan from Juno, sudden and loud.

Her arms are around his neck and her nails rake down his bare back; he relishes the thought of how the faint red lines will sting, how they’ll look in morning light. It spurs him to thrust faster and harder, enough that Juno’s bedframe bangs against the wall.

“Don’t you dare think of stopping,” Juno bites out when Duck starts to slow his pace. “Got no neighbors on that side of the wall, keep going.”

Duck does.

He holds her with one hand on her hip and slips his other hand between their bodies to tease at her clit. Her knees dig into his sides and her heels dig into his ass; her breathing comes out choppy and labored, wet and hot against Duck’s face. The headboard hits the wall rhythmically, steadily, but it’s nothing compared to Juno’s moans—and, Duck realizes belatedly, his own. He’s never been especially quiet in bed but now he feels loud enough to rattle picture frames on walls, and he bites his lip on another slew of sounds.

A gentle hand lands on his cheek. “No,” Juno half-whispers. “I wanna hear you.”

Duck pants in response, groans as his thrusts speed up. Juno uses the hand on his cheek to guide him down into a kiss, one where she nips at his bottom lip and tugs. Duck’s eyes flutter and he falters in his movements, his toes curl in the sheets underneath them. His thumb moves steadily over Juno’s clit even as his thrusts turn jerky and uneven.

This time, Juno bites her own bottom lip, plump as it already is, before gasping out, “Gonna come, Ducky, m’close.”

Duck nods. He bends and lets his nose brush along hers. “Come for me, Juno.” He presses his thumb just a fraction harder against her clit right as he thrusts in to the hilt, and then Juno’s tightening around him and her back is arching and she’s moaning loud and long.

Duck watches Juno come undone, awestruck. It’s a sight he hasn’t seen in fifteen years, give or take a couple months, but it’s just as stunning as it was back in their youth. Juno’s hair is spread across the pillow beneath her, and her breasts are soft as they shake with her whole body. Her knees dig into his sides in the same way, though now they dig into slight love handles instead of leanly muscled skin. Her nails bite his skin in a way that’s sharper than before, but no less familiar.

Her back sinks to meet the bed as her orgasm fades and she hiccups on a final moan. Duck’s coming before he really has time to think about it. He jerks his hips forward in a final half-thrust as he comes inside the condom. He quakes between Juno’s thighs and only barely manages to stop himself from falling forward on top of her with an elbow on the bed.

Juno presses soft and gentle kisses to his lips as he comes down, until Duck is soft inside her. He sinks into the kiss too and licks into her mouth; she meets him tit-for-tat until stirrings of arousal flare up again in his gut.

“Duck,” she sighs as the kiss breaks. Duck kisses her again before pulling out. “You’re stayin’ the night, right?”

Duck pauses, hand around the base of his dick as he pulls off the condom. “Uh.”

Juno smiles at him. “You don’t have to, if you don’t wanna.”

“I want to,” Duck says quickly. He hurries through taking off the condom, tying it shut, and tossing it in the direction of the waste bin near the bed. “I’d like that, Juno.” He takes the hair tie off his wrist finally and passes it back. Juno takes it with a fond roll of her eyes and sets it on her bedside table.

“Good.” Juno finally unhooks her legs from Duck’s waist and swings them over the side of the bed. “I’m gonna shower. You’re welcome to join me.” She trails her fingertips over his shoulder as she passes by, out the bedroom door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Duck waits a few minutes, gives a cursory sniff of his armpits just to judge how rank he might smell. He showered that morning, and he’s not especially keen on washing the scent of Juno off him, but he follows her lead anyway and steps into the already-steamy bathroom.

Without a word he slips into the shower behind her; it’s a tight fit, leaves him pressed all along her back, and Juno giggles.

“Guess I should’a mentioned, shower’s a little small.” Juno smirks at him over her bare shoulder. “We can take turns. You can wash my back.”

Duck snickers. “Smooth, Juno, real smooth.” He pushes her damp hair out of the way and kisses the top knob of her spine. Juno laughs louder and leans back against him. Without moving far, she reaches for the shampoo tucked into the corner of the shower. She lathers a dollop into her hair, all the while flashing grins at Duck, sideways and over her shoulder, all coy and sweet.

Duck kisses her when she turns around to rinse out her hair and doesn’t even care that he gets suds in his own hair, on his face, nearly in his eyes.

 

“Missed this,” she says as they crawl into bed after drying off. They’re both still naked, and the slide of her slightly prickly-legs against his own is soothing in an odd way. She fits into his arms easily; she tucks her face against his shoulder and sighs. “We never really got to have anything quite like this, back in the day.”

“Yeah,” Duck murmurs. “Better late than never, right?”

Juno’s smile burns against his skin. She’s quiet for a moment, then—

“Yep.”


End file.
